The Prom
by AvalonArcher
Summary: Goode HighSchool is hosting it's annual Prom and this time it will be attended by 9 demigods and a goddess. updated summary! Originally intended to be a one shot now will be a short fic. Enjoy!
1. The Girls

**Okay... so Blood of Olympus comes out in 9 days...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I wrote this just for fun, and I might add to it if I get good feedback on it. This is assuming everyone survives Blood of Olympus and that Nico is a few years older (about the same age as Jason). So yeah just a fun little thing and I hope you enjoy! **

**Pairings: Percy/ Annabeth, Jason/ Piper, Frank/ Hazel, Leo/ Calypso, Nico/ Reyna.**

**Also I do not own any of these characters... they belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

><p>"Hazel did you see my hair dryer?"<p>

"No Annabeth had it last."

"Reyna! I need some help with this zipper!"

"Calypso can you help me with me hair!"

It was chaotic in the hotel room the girls were sharing; it was the same hotel that Goode's senior prom was at. Nico, Frank, Jason, Reyna and Hazel had arrived two days previous to join Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Piper and Calypso for the Dance. It had given the girls enough time to go shopping for there dresses and the boys enough time to figure out that they had to wear suits.

The girls were scrambling around trying to make sure that they were not forgetting anything important. Mascara, Zippers, Shoes, etc. It was hard to tell who was finished because as soon as they thought they were someone would remember something they forgot and start the frenzy all over again. The girl who seemed the calmest was Calypso, she sat on the couch watching the mayhem with an amused smirk on her face. She was wearing a coral colored Grecian styled dress. The sleeves were pinned up at the shoulders by topaz broaches and a matching belt clenched at her waist. Her Caramel colored hair was fish tail braided with coral ribbons. She saw Hazel trying to pin up her hair with no luck.

"Hazel do you need help?" Calypso asked watching the girl struggle with the bobby pins.

"Yes please, these things just won't stay." She huffed handing them to her. Calypso gathered the girl's curly mass of hair in her hand twisting it around, pinning the sides down. She turned Hazel to face her and pulled two pieces of hair down to hang on either side of her face. Then after a searching found the hairspray tucked away under a damp towel, she sprayed her hair until the sides looked great but felt hard. It would hold for the night but she would need to wash her hair before trying to brush it.

Hazel looked pretty great; she was still small but had a nice figure now. She wore her own take on a Grecian/ Roman styled dress; it was cobalt blue and came to just above her knees. A layered top and pinned sleeves like mine only hers continued down to her elbows, small golden brooches lay every few inches along the sleeves closing them. She turned to me and smiled nervously, it was obvious that Piper did her make up. It wasn't too much though; just enough to bring out her golden eyes and round cheeks and a bit of dark gloss on her lips making them shine. She was the youngest out of all of us so we wanted to keep that in her makeup.

"Thanks." Hazel said bending down to tighten the bow of her golden flats' ribbon that laced up her legs, like ballerina shoes.

"No problem, how about you help me with the others, we are supposed to meet the boy's in ten minutes." Calypso said turning to the other side of the room. Reyna seemed ready; her dark purple sleeveless dress was fitted at the abdomen and falling loose at the waist reaching to the floor a sheer golden "cape" was the same length. It was a similar one to a "cape" a character had in a movie Leo had made Calypso watch, it started just below the arms and covered the entire back. And sort of as an inside joke a white shawl that she positioned to look like a toga. Her black hair was loosely but expertly braided with gold and fell over one shoulder. (Turn's out she still remembered how to do hairstyles like she did on Circe's Island.) She also wore golden bands circling her biceps and, a golden circlet around her forehead made her look even more like royalty. Her make up was also adding to that effect, smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner made her dark eye's seem darker… if that was possible. A nude lipstick balanced it all out.

Annabeth was putting her blue/green high heels on; they really seemed to be the only bright color in her outfit, which really made them stand out. She wore a gray one shouldered Grecian styled empire waist dress, a rhinestone and pearl encrusted belt sat just under her breast. A similar piece lay on her shoulder where the light fabric gathered. Annabeth's hair was left down loosely curled and a rhinestone and pearl headband sat at the top of her head like a crown. Her makeup was comprised of blue/green eye shadow and black eyeliner on the tops and bottoms of her lids making her stormy eyes look like a hurricane, and peachy lipstick. Percy would love it.

"Hey Calypso, are you ready for your first high school prom?" She asked.

"I think so." She replied thought not entirely sure.

"Hey don't worry." Piper said coming out of the bathroom. "Most of it is just acting silly with your partner, dancing you'll do fine." This was easy for her to say, being a daughter of Aphrodite must give you some kind of confidence when it came to dancing with your partner.

Anyway she looked ready for the part, a sleeveless mint colored dress that was loose and bubbled at the top before falling into the skirt. A silver laurel necklace was accompanied by matching earrings. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and because of her many layer's it stuck up giving it a cool effect. Her bangs and longer strands of hair hung in front just above her eyes. Atop her head was a silver laurel headband. Shimmery cream-colored eye shadow covered her lids, bright minty blue eyeliner lining the tops and white lining the bottoms; a pale pink lipstick coated her lips.

"Well are we all ready?" Hazel asked.

"I think so… lets go meet the boys." Annabeth agreed.


	2. The Boys

**Hey Guys here with chapter 2... I guess this won't be a oneshot. Thank you all who reviewed my story! I'm glad I got so much positive feedback on this :) **

**musicforlife: Thank you! I love to design dresses and I'm glad you liked my descriptions.****  
><strong>

** 7AnonymousPython7: Thanks to you too! Like I said I love designing and I love grecian/roman styles (along with many others). I'm flattered that you think I sound like an expert. **

**chcecharry: Here is an update for you. (And all the others who wanted an update.)**

**TheAwesomeQueenOfNerds: You'll like this update then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo: So Avalon does not own us... just thought you should know.<strong>

**Avalon: Leo the already know I told them in the last chapter.**

**Leo: Oh... well I'm just reminding them :) Do you know why?**

**Avalon: *sigh* why Leo.**

**Leo: Cause all da ladies luv Leo:)**

**Avalon: That doesn't even make sense.**

**Leo: So are you saying your not on team leo :( **

**Avalon: No I;m just saying that it has nothing to do with the disclaimer.**

**Leo: You've been spending too much time with Annabeth.**

**Avalon: Back to the story, Leo your in this chapter.**

**Leo: Finally, after all this time you put me in a story:)**

* * *

><p>The Boys were sitting in the lobby of the Hotel waiting for the girls. They had all made sure to be there early in the unlikely even that the girls would be ready early. It was uncomfortable for them to be with out their camp T-shirts and weapons but it was nice to do something normal with the girls for once. Anyway they were not entirely without weapons. Percy had Riptide, Jason had a new coin, Leo had a wallet version of his tool belt, Frank had his awesome shape shifting abilities and Nico had his silver skull ring.<p>

Mr. Blofis had come by earlier to make sure the boys knew all of the important stuff for tonight, like how to dance and how to tie a double Windsor. Both of those needed a little work but most of the evening would be fun non specific dancing, not slow dancing that would ensure some toes to be stepped on. They knew that because they and the girls had picked out the music for the Prom, each song had a special meaning to them or there lives. So any other demigods who were invited to Goode's Prom would understand the reference and if they liked them would laugh.

The suits were another thing entirely. The boys had agreed with the girls to match their outfits. So Leo wore a coral bowtie and suspenders (which were hidden under his suit jacket that he planned to take off as soon as possible). Frank had a cobalt blue vest under his suit Jacket with a gold tie. Nico had a dark purple dress shirt with a black tie under his black suit. Percy had a blue/green tie and blue/green converse instead of dress shoes. Finally Jason had a minty blue and silver stripped tie to match his girlfriend.

It had taken some thinking with them, trying to each do something different and unique but they finally settled on what they were now wearing. Leo (a bit like the 11th Doctor) thought bowties were cool and he always wore suspenders so no surprise. Frank being the roman he was, was formal all the way. Nico wore a different colored shirt to make a subtle yet different change. Percy had his tie and being the sassy demigod he was wore matching converse to prove to the world how much of a rebel he was. And Jason kept it simple with a matching two-tone tie.

They looked at the clock often to find that the hands hadn't moved much. They were all impatient and all thinking the same thing. _"Why do girls always take so long to get ready?" _no of them had an answer to this but still pondered it. Leo had gone so far as to think of building a machine that could get you ready for a Prom in less than 5 minutes, but that could always backfire. They were too nervous to really talk. Each of them was holding a box that contained there dates corsages, each matching the girl it was to be given to. After what seemed like eternity the elevator doors opened to revele the girls.

The boy's emediatly stood up and walked over to them, presenting them with there crosages.

"Wheres Annabeth?" Percy asked his brows raising.

"Oh, she took the stairs." Piper said after letting go of her tight hold on Jason. "You know, she isn't really fond of elevators since…" Piper trailed off but Percy knew what she meant. So while the others where hugging and kissing Percy ran up the stairs to meet his wisegirl.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this is a short chapter but I will put another up. This was just the best place to end it. So please review and tell me what you thought. Also if you want you can leave a "song request" for the dance just give the title, artist and why you think that song relates to any of the characters or situations they have been through. <em><span>Songs must be appropriate for <span>younger audiences!_ No fowl language (mostly the f bomb)! **

**This also goes for reviews... my last story _The Reunion _got some negative reviews but I don't mind that... what I do mind is the language in them! I would like younger readers to be able to read a K or K+ story and it's reviews without coming across language that does not fit that ****category. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's I am back with a new chapter.. And OMG Blood of Olympus comes out in 5 freaking days (almost 4 it's really late)! I really want to finish this story by then so I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters. If you have any song requests please leave them in the reviews and keep them rated k+. Please review and thank you to those who have reviewed it really means a lot to me. **

**I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Hero's of Olympus series... they Belong to Rick Riordan not me. I only wrote this for fun. Since we are on this note I do not own any of the songs mentioned below.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>As Annabeth walked down the flight of stairs she was surprise so see Percy running up them.<p>

"Percy." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to escort my date to the Prom." He said holding his arm out. He looked stunning his tie and converse matched her shoes and eye shadow. He looked amazing, then again he always did look that way to her, even on those days when they pent hours training non stop. Even while they were going through Hell, he seemed to be completely confident in himself, which made her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. "Also…" He added. "I didn't want you to have to walk down those stairs by yourself, were a team."

"Well seaweed brain your such a gentleman tonight."

"Wise Girl I am always a gentle man." He exclaimed. "Oh almost forgot." He pulled a paper bow out of his coat pocket and took out a beautiful corsage. It had white and teal blue flowers and gray ribbon entwined though it.

"Oh Percy…"

"Here" he said taking her wrist. The elastic slid easily over her hand and rested on her wrist.

"I love it." She exclaimed.

"I'm glad, because here." He pulled out another box. This one was slim rectangular and velvet.

"Percy what…"

"Open it." He said putting the box into her hands. She took in and hesitantly opened the lid. Inside was a beautiful pearl and aquamarine bracelet, looking closer at the clasp she saw a little owl engraved on it. A small yet beautiful detail.

"Oh my, Percy. I don't know what to say it's beautiful, how?"

"My dad helped… actually I found all of the pearls myself and Tyson made the bracelet."

"Your father helped with this?"

"Yes, he got the aquamarine… the gem of the sea. Do you really like it?"

"Percy of course it's beautiful and meaningful how could I not? Put it on me?" He did, it was a perfect fit.

"How about we get to that dance?" He asked and she nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lovebirds what took you so long?" Leo asked as they entered the ballroom.<p>

"There were a lot of stairs." Percy said nonchalantly. "Come on let's dance." He dragged Annabeth over to the dance floor right as a new song started playing.

The whole group had been apart of the committee in charge of the music so they specially planned each song to be either there own personal theme song (or songs) or there couple song (again or songs). The first song playing was _Only Exeption_ by Christina Perri, Piper's song, She and Jason twirled on the dance floor looking amazing. After that a familiar beat filled the room and they all looked at each other… they knew what was going to happen next. Leo's ears perked up when he heard it and he took off his suit jacket laying it on a chair and pulled Calypso to the dance floor. The first verse of the song was pretty fun to watch them dance to… honestly it looked like a routine from dancing with the stars. It was when the course hit that Leo was really in his element.

_Light 'em up up up_

_Light 'em up up up _

_Light 'em up up up _

_I'm on Fire!_

_Light 'em up _by Fall Out Boy was Leo's jam and it took considerable restraint to not light his hands on fire. Calypso was laughing as he spun her around having the most fun she's had in millennia.

A few more song's played and the dancing had gotten less formal and more party like. When _Nutrion Star Collison_ by Muse came on Percy's face lit up and he pulled Annabeth in close.

_I was searching _

_You were on a mission _

_Then our hearts combined like _

_A neutron star collision _

_I have nothing left to lose _

_You took your time to choose _

_Then we told each other _

_With no trace of fear that... _

_Our love would be forever _

_And if we die _

_We die together _

_And lie, I said never _

_'Cause our love would be forever_

They were slow dancing to this song even though it wasn't really a slow dance kind of song. He sang the lyrics in her ear and held her tight not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it... please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's new chapter! And Blood of Olympus came out today ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Like I've said before I do not own these characters or songs so enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em>When the days are cold<em>

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Nico Di Angelo and Reyna waltzed around the room. Surprising not only the students from Goode who didn't think that Percy's cousin could even wear anything besides black hoodies and leather Jackets, but also the other Demigods who didn't know he could dance. No one got in their way as they sidestepped and twirled, they didn't want to, the couple was beautiful. They radiated an aura of power and beauty that no one wanted to disturb.

They talked in between dances, at one point a bot from Percy and Piper's math class came up and started talking to them.

"Having a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah." Piper answered, Jason had his arm around her and dave her a small squeeze.

"How about you John? Do you have a date?'" Percy asked.

"Actually yeah, she's from another school but some friend introduced us. Honestly she is pretty hot." John said.

"Oh, were is she?" piper asked.

"She's around here somewhere." He turned around. "Hey Drew come meet some of my friends."

"Drew!" Piper exclaimed. Drew Takahana came up beside John and kissed him.

"Piper, I didn't expect to see you here. Hi Jason." She flirted.

"Well Drew I go to school here. And don't flirt with my boyfriend."

"Oh Piper honey I wouldn't flirt with Jason I have John."

"Well it took you long enough."Pipes retorted.

"Uh, do you guy's know each other?" John asked and they turned to face them.

"YES." They answered him before going back to bickering.

"They go to the same summer camp." Percy told a confused John. "Honestly they argue more than old ladies." A new song started playing and he exchanged a look with Annabeth and lead her to the Dance floor. It was their song.

_The day we met _

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my _

_Heart beats fast colors and promises _

_How to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid _

_To fall watching you standalone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have love you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Haze and Frank were dancing in a corner trying to no draw attention to them. That flew out the window when Leo came over and dragged them to the center.<p>

"Valdez." Frank grumbled.

"Dude look you're at a prom you are going to spend at least one song in the center. In fact I think our song is on." Leo was right _Hall of fame_ had just come on and Frank sighed. This song was one that all of the demigods choose together because it applied to all of them. It was a favorite during karaoke night.

"Fine, Hazel my I have this dance." He asked.

"Of course Frank." She answered. He lead he to the floor where the others looked at each other excitedly... even if it wasn't karaoke night they still sang.

_**Percy: **Yeah, you can be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_**Frank: **_You_ can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_You can beat the world_

_You can beat the war_

_**Nico: **_You_ can talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up_

_**Hazel:** You can beat the clock (yeah)_

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_**Annabeth: **You can be a master_

_Don't wait for luck_

_**Piper:** Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_**Leo: **'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)_

_And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)_

_**Reyna: **And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

"Hazel Levesque… thank you for coming with me tonight." Frank said as they danced and sang.

"It was my Pleasure Frank Zhang." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it might be a little cheesy but oh well... please review.<strong>


End file.
